


The Lives We Save Are Not Our Own

by MagsyB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Molly, John being a doctor, Sherlock having emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/pseuds/MagsyB
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Rewind, Replay





	

__

It was just a dream, she kept telling herself. And in dreams you could sometimes effect which way they turned out.

Rewind, and replay if you will.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t had this same one before. So, she knew the outcome before it was to happen.

So, why did this feel different?

Why did this feel so real?

The world spinning, blood in her eye, and the feeling of falling. But she had already fallen. Or was it she felt like she was about to fall?

Her head was fuzzy, and she could hear someone calling her name as if from a fog.

Just like my dream she thought, as she turned around to see Sherlock running towards her.

“You..” Molly managed to slur out just before passing out, and falling limp into his arms.

“JOHN!!” Sherlock yelled, completely panicked.

Molly was deathly pale. He had to keep reminding himself that head wounds bleed more, and that it was most likely a superficial wound. It was the gunshot wound that worried him most.

Looking at her like this, he couldn’t think, it was like his brain had shut off. “No, no.. JOHN!!!” he yelled again, only for his friend to come running up behind him.

“oh… ah shit.” John muttered, before dropping down beside him to take over. “Put her on the ground.”

Sherlock snapped his attention up to John, his hold on Molly unrelenting.

“Sherlock, let go.” John said again, pulling his arms away from Molly’s body to gently lay her on the ground.

“I need you to put pressure right here for me.” he said, completely expecting Sherlock to follow his orders, but when he looked up briefly, all he saw was Sherlock getting ready to flee.

“Sherlock bloody Holmes, you get your ass back here, and put pressure on this wound right now, or so help me, I will break your legs to make you stay and watch as I end up failing to save her without you. Do you understand me?”

Sherlock slowly made his way back down by her side and put pressure on her wound, his gaze fixed on his hands.

“Molly, Molly, can you hear me?” John asked, checking her pupils for responsiveness.

“Talk to her, try and get her to wake up,” John said, “An ambulance should already be on their way, but I’m calling again to let them know there’s now a GSW.”

Sherlock nodded before turning his attention back to Molly.

“Molly?” he started hesitantly, “hey Molly, this is really.. I mean, what were you thinking?” Sherlock grumbled, putting his forehead down against the pressure of his hands not caring at all about where he got her blood. “Wake up,” he said softly.

“Wake up,” he said again, lifting his head to look at her, “Molly, wake up,” he begged once more even louder. Closing his eyes, he could feel the tension building, all logic had abandoned him, and he felt suffocated. He was being flooded by nothing but emotions. So many he couldn’t identify a single one.

“MOLLY KATRINA HOOPER!” he yelled, his eyes shut tight, his breathe ragged and deep. “Come back,” he managed to tremble out.

“Molly, please.” he begged.

It was with that last desperate plea that the paramedics had come and taken over, but Sherlock would rewind and replay that moment in his head over and over again in his head. Especially, considering it was at his ‘please’ that Molly opened her eyes and looked at him.

It was only for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to let Sherlock know that she would be alright.


End file.
